The Birthday Castastrophe
by Munkbro4
Summary: Simon's birthday was going great.. until the dance. Rated T for language.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Birthday Catastrophe

My name is Simon Seville. Today, April 11th, 2009, is the Chipmunk's 12th birthday. We are going to do a concert, then, we spend the whole day with the Chipettes. As we stepped up to the microphone, we spotted our girls in the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to invite some special friends up here to sing with us. Chipettes, c'mon up here." I said. When they walked up next to us, we started the song.

(Simon and Jeanette)

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_(Alvin and Brittany)_  
Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
_(Theodore and Eleanor)_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_(Simon, Alvin and Theodore)_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
(_All)_  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
Why don't you kiss her?  
_ As the song ended, Jeanette pulled me close. "Happy Birthday." She whispered. We ended the concert with a kiss. Later, as we exited the building, Jeanette asked. "What do you wanna do?" I scratched my head. "Hmm, I don't know. This is the first time we've actually celebrated our birthday." I said.

"What? Really?" Jeanette asked. "Yes, but I think I know what we can do." I said. "Yeah, what?" Jeanette asked. I didn't answer. I just pulled out two tickets for the upcoming Fall Dance at school this evening. "You didn't." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I did." I said. "Simon Seville, you are the greatest. Why?" Jeanette asked. "Just because it's my birthday, it doesn't mean I'm the only one who gets surprised." I said. Jeanette tackled me in a huge hug. "Can this day get any better?" she squealed. "I have no idea." I said. Little did we know how bad the day would get.

All day, Jeanette and I hung out around town. We hung out at the carnival, the boardwalk, the Science center, and, we joined the BVPF, (Bully Victim Protection Force). Usually, our job is to stop bullies from hurting others. But rarely, we can send them to detention if they break the rules in the BVPF rulebook. Finally, the time came for us to go to the dance. I put on a blue T-shirt, black pants, and my traditional red and blue sneakers with my BVPF badge hidden in my pocket, in case any bullies tried to mess with Jeanette and me.

As we entered the dance, a slow dance was playing. "Y'know, it was during a slow dance that we had our 1st official kiss." I said. The, disaster struck. Jack Johnson, the biggest (And when I say biggest, I mean biggest) bully in school, said, "Alright, everyone. Whoever gets caught in the spotlight gets sprayed with a special surprise. My glasses were kind of foggy. I took them off to clean them. Everyone knows I can't see a thing without my glasses. I guess that's why I didn't notice that the spotlight shining on Jeanette and me. Just as I was about to put my glasses back on, I was sprayed in the eyes with the special surprise. It was lemon juice. My eyes felt as if they were on fire. "Ugh! This really burns! I can't see a damn thing!" I screamed. Jeanette got a bottle of eye drops out of her pocket and used them on me. A few moments later, I was okay. "Jack S. Johnson, you're under arrest." I said. "Who says?" Johnson asked. I took out my badge. "Officer Simon Seville and this is my partner, Jeanette Miller. By the power vested in me, I give you 1 year to life in detention." I said. "Crap." Johnson said as he was taken away. Justice was served.

The rest of the dance was great. After the dance, Jeanette and I chatted as I walked her home. "So, how was your birthday?" Jeanette asked. "Well Jean, aside from getting hit in the eyes with lemon juice, my birthday was great. I hear _your_ birthday is next week. Can't wait." I said. "Are you sure you can make it?" Jeanette asked. "I dunno. I'll call Dave." I said. I called Dave on my cell. "Hey, Dave, have we any plans on the 18th of April? No? Great!" I said, happy to go to my girlfriend's party.

One week later, it was the Chipette's 12th birthday. Theodore and I were the only chipmunks to make the party. Brittany was ticked. After the party, Jeanette and I spent the day together. "Do you have any special dinner plans?" I asked. "I don't know. Why?" Jeanette asked. "No reason, except for the fact that I bought us two reservations for the Leaf Irish pub!" I said. "No way. You know that's my favorite pub! You're lying!" Jeanette said. "Scientist's honor." I said. Jeanette was so elated; she kissed me with all her might. Later, at the pub, I cleared my throat. "Attention, all. I'd like to propose a toast. To my girlfriend, Jeanette. Whom without, my life would be empty. Next, I'd like to give my girl something special." I said. I took Jeanette's hand. "Happy birthday, Jeanette." I said, taking out a purple topaz ring. "Simon Seville, were did you get that?" Jeanette asked. "I found the jewel in the old mine, and asked a friend to turn it into a ring." I said. "This is the best birthday ever." Jeanette said.

THE END


End file.
